The Day After Tomorrow
by ShixieL
Summary: Mereka hanya saling mencintai. Sesederhana itu. KiHyun. For the sake of December Ceria. (No angsty, I promise you.) Sequel dari The Second You Sleep.


**Disclaimer :**

**The Day after tomorrow nya punya Saybia.**

**Own nothing but DVDs and fanfictions. Mehh**

**Rate : T**

**Happy End dengan gajenya**

**Sequel to The second you sleep (disarankan membaca itu dulu)**

**A/N: Ditulis ketika saya merasa suntuk kehabisan tiket ke Jogja, means saya ga bisa pulang selama Xmas days, damn it!So please cheer me on with the reviews. T,T**

***for the sake of December Ceria* (no angsty)**

**"The Day After Tomorrow"**

Lima musim gugur sudah berlalu, entah berapa juta detik sudah terlewati. Kibum diam, posturnya tanpa gerak, bagai hewan buas yang siap menerkam buruannya.

Kacamata membingkai parasnya, tak ada senyum disana.

Matanya lekat memandang titik kosong di depannya. Semilir angin yang dingin membekukanpun tak sanggup membuatnya bergeming. Dia berdiri dalam diam, menikmati kesunyian senja.

Orang bodoh mana yang mau berdiri diam mematung menatap sungai Han dengan temperatur lima derajat celcius?

Perlahan Kibum memjamkan mata. Negara ini, negara tempat ia dibesarkan, negara yang sudah tak ia injak selama lima tahun, masih menawarkan musim gugur yang sama.

Dan bodohnya lagi, masih mengingatkan ia tentang rasa yang sama...

Kenangan itu kembali menyeruak.

Please tell me why do birds  
sing when you're near me  
sing when you're close to me

It was like yesterday...

Ketika tatapan matanya tak lagi bisa menatap dunia karena dunianya sudah berubah hanya terisi olehnya..

Ketika detak jantungnya tak lagi bisa terkontrol ketika nama itu muncul dihadapannya..

Ketika darah yang sama yang mengalir ditubuh mereka bergejolak ketika tatapan mata hitamnya bertemu dengan mata karamel milik orang itu...

Entah bagaimana, suara yang sama yang selalu memanggil namanya menjadi terdengar begitu indah dan begitu menggoda. Suara yang sama yang selalu ia dengar di hidupnya.

"Bummie~~~~"

Suara ketika ia merajuk..

"Kibummie.."

Suara ketika ia meminta sesuatu, atau hanya sekedar memanggilnya ketika sepi emndatangi mereka..

"Kim Kibum!"

Suara ketika ia mulai menampakkan ketidaksabarannya akan sesuatu atau sekedar meluapkan kemarahan.

"K-kibum..."

Atau suara ketika ia mendesah dalam malam-malam mereka..

Namun yang pasti hanya satu, Kibum merindukan suara itu memanggil namanya, semerdu nyanyian burung, seindah lantunan malaikat.

They say that I'm a fool  
for loving you deeply  
loving you secretly

"Kibum, hentikan kegilaan ini..." Kibum teringat kata-kata Donhae, sahabat sekaligus seniornya di SMA.

"Sudah terlanjur hyung... Dan aku sudah tidak tahu apa itu waras..."

Donghae menghela nafas panjang. "Ini tidak benar, Kibum.."

"Aku tahu."

"Ini dosa."

"Aku juga tahu."

Donghae menggeleng frustasi.

"Kau sudah gila." Ucap Donghae lagi.

"Itu aku juga sangat tahu, hyung." Kibum membenarkan.

'Dia tahu?" Tanya Donghae penasaran.

"Tidak. Belum ada seorangpun tahu. Tapi, dia pasti sadar. Bukankah kau sendiri yang bilang? Hubungan kami sangat spesial?" Kibum berkata mendecih, seakan mencemooh sendiri kata-katanya.

Mereka berdua tertawa getir.

But I crash in my mind  
whenever you are near  
getting deaf, dumb and blind  
just drowning in despair

"Aku mencintaimu..."

"Kau gila, Kim Kibum!"

"Kau sudah kehilangan otakmu ya?!" Kyuhyun berteriak. Tangannya menunjuk kearah Kibum. "Kau sungguh gila!" Kyuhyun menatap Kibum tak percaya. Tangan satunya mengepak erat.

Tatapan mata Kyuhyun terluka, seakan tak mempercayai pendengarannya sendiri. "Kau menjijikkan." Desis Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun berbalik.

Kibum mencekal kasar lengan Kyuhyun. Satu tangannya meraih dagu Kyuhyun.

Memaksa pemuda itu menatap matanya.

"Mau apa kau? Lepas, brengsek!" Teriak Kyuhyun meronta. Tapi Kibum bergeming, matanya mencari mata Kyuhyun.

"Bummie.. lepas..." Isak Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun takut, jika lebih lama lagi Kibum menyentuhnya seperti ini dan menatap matanya, maka rasa itu juga akan datang dan Kyuhyn tak akan bisa menutupinya.

Maka Kyuhyun juga akan menjadi seorang hipokrit. Dia tahu resikonya, dia tahu dosa yang akan mereka tanggung...

"Kumohon Kibum.. lepaskan aku..."

Airmata Kyuhyun menetes.

Kibum mengerti... rasa yang tidak seharusnya hadir.

Kibum menggertakkan giginya kuat-kuat. Tangannya yang mencekeram lengan Kyuhyun terlepas, justru mengepal kuat, hingga kuku nya menancap kuat di telapak tangannya sendiri.

Darah menetes disana.

Mata Kyuhyun terbelalak sedih.

Tangannya gemetar mengusap kepalan tangan Kibum. "Kumohon... jangan... kau kesakitan Bummie..."

Kyuhyunnya akan menangis untuknya..

Kyuhyunnya akan tertawa untuknya..

Kyuhyunnya akan selalu hidup untuknya..

Karena beginilah hubungan mereka seharusnya..

Tapi.. rasa ingin memiliki itu begitu kuat menghancurkan setiap daya Kibum.

Hingga sejak itu, Kibum berhenti mengucapkan kata cinta. Karena cintanya telah menyakiti...

Karena cintanya begitu beracun dan berduri...

I am lost in your flame  
it's burning like the sun

Malam itu, malam yang sama seperti malam ini..

Kyuhyun menghilang.. tanpa kabar.. tanpa jejak...

Namun Kibum selalu tahu dimana ia.. Kibum selalu bisa mengerti apa yang Kyuhyun rasakan.. apa yang ada dibenaknya.

Mata Kibum menangkap sosok Kyuhyun yang terduduk memeluk kedua lututnya di sudut atap sekolah.

Dalam diam Kibum menjatuhkan dirinya di sebelah Kyuhyun.

Tanpa suara.

Keduanya diam dalam keheningan.

"Aku.. mencintaimu.. sangat mencintaimu... sampai sakit rasanya..."

Lirih Kyuhyun.

Kibum tahu..

Kibum selalu tahu...

"Ini salah... Perasaan ini salah.." Kyuhyun menambah, suaranya tercekat.

Kibum diam tak menjawab. "Kenapa aku harus mencintaimu, Kibum... kenapa harus kau?"

Dan sekali lagi Kibum teringat.. bahwa dia tidak boleh mengucapkan kata cinta dari bibirnya...

Karena itu akan seperti menuangkan air garam dan cuka ke luka Kyuhyun.

Mencintai dan melukai...

and I call out your name  
The moment you are gone

Sejak lima tahun lalu..

Sejak kaki Kibum meninggalkan Korea..

Meninggalkan hatinya...

Entah pula sudah berapa malam ia terbangun karena memimpikan Kyuhyun.

Mimpi bahagia namun menyedihkan ketika Kyuhyun datang dalam mimpinya dan mereka saling mencintai, tanpa beban, tanpa ikatan, tanpa apapun.. ketika mereka menyatu secara raga.. dan jiwa mereka saling menyahut.. hanya untuk terhempas kenyataan bahwa Kyuhyun tidak ada dipelukannya.

Atau mimpi buruk yang juga menyedihkan..

Mimpi ketika Kyuhyun datang padanya.. bersama tunangannya, dan Kyuhyun tersenyum bahagia.. tanpa ada Kibum didalam ruang hidupnya...

Dan mimpi apapun itu.. Kibum akan terbangun dengan suara serak yang memanggil anama Kyuhyun berulang kali..

Suara yang tak pernah sampai...

Dan hanya pedih ini yang bisa direngkuh Kibum, agar dia yakin dirinya amsih hidup, bahwa jantungnya masih berdetak..

Karena.. hatinya sudah mati...

Bersama separuh jiwanya yang tertinggal di negeri ginseng..

Please tell me why can't I  
breathe when you're near me  
breathe when you're close to me

Apa yang salah dari cinta mereka?

Apa yang salah dari hati mereka?

Hanya karena mereka terlahir dari rahim yang sama?

Di waktu yang hampir bersamaan?

Bukankah justru ikatan itu yang membuat mereka lebih dekat dari siapapun?

Atau karena mereka berjenis kelamin sama?

Iya, cinta itu salah.

Cinta itu dosa.

Kibum dan Kyuhyun adalah pendosa.

Lalu apa?

Apakah mereka lebih hina dari pembunuh? Lebih menjijikkan dari pemerkosa?

Iya, Kibum dan Kyuhyun adalah pembunuh keji. Mereka membunuh perasaan mereka demi orang-orang disekitarnya. Memerah habis hati mereka untuk menyenangkan orang disekelilingnya.

Dan mereka juga pemerkosa jahanam. Yang memperkosa hak mereka untuk mencintai dan dicintai.

Mereka sangat berdosa...

Dan orang-orang lain akan menganggap itu sebuah kewajaran.

Tak peduli walau Kyuhyun menderita..

Walau Kibum harus membenci dunia yang sungguh begitu adil menghakimi mereka.

Maka itu Kibum pergi..

Maka dari itu Kyuhyun menyanggupi untuk menikah dengan orang lain. Yang tragisnya juga berjenis kelamin yang sama.

Namun.. orang-orang itu menerima.

Asal bukan sedarah, sepertinya hal apapun akan lebih terhormat nampaknya.

Hidupnya sungguh sebuah lelucon. Dan Kyuhyun tertawa. Menertawai garis hidup mereka dengan air mata mengalir.

I know, you know I'm lost  
in loving you deeply  
loving you secretly  
secretly

Kibum sudah lelah hidup dalam kepura-pura an.

Kibum lelah mengingkari perasaannya.

Kibum lelah melihat Kyuhyun menghancurkan dirinya sendiri. Dan dia memilih pergi.

Tetapi.. waktu.. bukanlah pemisah... bukanlah penghapus rasa...

Maka dalam keheningan dan dalam diam, Kibum selalu mencintai Kyuhyunnya...

Tomorrow  
(say it all tomorrow) I'll tell it all tomorrow  
(say it all tomorrow) or the day after tomorrow  
(say it all today) I'm sure I'll tell you then

Dingin mulai membekukan tubuh Kibum.

Dia harus kembali ke hotel, namun entah mengapa, berat rasanya kakinya untu melangkah.

Derap langkah kaki pelan terdengar di gendang telinga Kibum.

"Begitu ya.. jadi kau bahkan tidak mau mengabariku walau kau pulang ke Korea?" suara itu kembali terdengar.

Pemilik suara itu berhenti sedikit dibelakang Kibum. "Kau bahkan tidak pernah menghubungiku..."

Suara itu mengalun, emmbawa sebuncah kerinduan yang lama terkubur.

"Aku merindukanmu.. Bummie.." Dua lengan memeluknya dari belakang. Masih dengan kelembutan yang sama seperti dulu. Masih dengan kehangatan yang tak berubah sama sekali.

Kibum berbalik.

Demi Tuhan,

Ingin sekali ia memeluk balik.

"Kyuhyun.." ucap Kibum. Nama yang tak asing di lidah Kibum.

"Iya.. ini aku.." Kyuhyun mendekap Kibum erat. Kepalanya ia sandarkan di bahu Kibum. Membuat nafas Kibum sedikit tercekat.

Kibum diam. Matanya memejam erat, menikmati friksi antar keduanya.

"Mana Yunho hyung?" Tanya Kibum sambil berjengit. Dia sungguh membenci nama itu.

Kyuhyun terkikik.

"Tidak tahu dimana. Mungkin bersama istrinya?" Celetuk Kyuhyun. Kibum membatu. Istri? Yunho beristri? Bukankah Kyuhyun harusnya menjadi istri Yunho?

"Kami memutuskan pertunangan kami setengah tahun setelah kau pergi ke LA. Yunho berselingkuh dengan sekertarisnya sendiri, dan dia akhirnya mengakui itu padaku. Dan aku juga sadar, bagaimanapun aku tidak bisa mencintai Yunho. Dan dia berhak bahagia, Bum. Mereka saling mencintai dan aku bahagia mereka akhirnya bersama."

"Kenapa kau masih diam, Kim Kibum. Kau tidak suka aku disini? Kalau bukan karena Donghae hyung yang memberitahuku kalau kau pulang ke Korea, aku bahkan tidak tahu kalau kau ada di negara ini, Kibum bodoh!" Maki Kyuhyun sebal.

Tidak tahukah Kibum bahwa Kyuhyun gembira bisa melihat Kibum lagi? Setelah beberapa tahun Kibum memutus kontak mereka?

"Yunho menikahi orang lain, tidak akan mengubah apapun Kyu."

Ucap Kibum akhirnya.

Menyedihkan memang. Tapi itulah kenyataannya. It doesn't change anything.

Kibum tetap tidak bisa mencintai Kyuhyun dengan bebas.

Terkekang oleh aturan manusia..

"Aku ingin bersamamu." Kyuhyun berkata, tak memperdulikan kata-kata Kibum. "Aku mencintaimu dan lima tahun ini sangat membuatku menderita. Aku tak mau lagi hidup terpisah darimu Bummie."

Kibum hampir saja tertawa mendengar ucapan Kyuhyun.

Tidakkah Kyuhyun mengerti? Bahwa cinta mereka adalah dosa?

"Kita tidak bisa bersama. Kyuhyun, kau tahu itu."

"Kenapa?" tantang Kyuhyun.

"katakan apa alasannya dan aku akan menerima, Kibum! Katakan kalau kau tidak mencintaiku seperti aku mencintaimu dan aku akan menghilang sekarang juga dari hadapanmu sampai kau lupa bahwa kau pernah memiliki saudara kembar!"

"Karena ini dosa."

"Lalu? Toh kita yang menanggung dosa nya, bukan mereka."

Keras kepala. Itu yang Kibum tangkap. Seperti Kyuhyun yang biasanya.

Dia hanya ingin melindungi Kyuhyun...

"Dengar Kibum.. lima tahun ini aku terus berpikir.. apa yang salah dengan kita.. Kalau mereka bilang kita berdosa karena saling mencintai, memangnya kenapa? Kita sendiri yang menanggung dosa itu bukan mereka."

"Jika mereka mengecam kita karena kita sedarah, toh tanpa aku mencintaimupun, sama saja. Aku juga sudah menjadi sang pendosa dengan mencintai sesama laki-laki"

"Dan jika mereka menyalahkan kenapa aku mencintaimu yang notabene seorang laki-laki yang kebetulan merupakan sauadara kembarku, kenapa tidak mereka salahkan saja Sang Pemberi Cinta? Sang Penulis Takdir? Karena Dialah yang memberikan rasa cinta itu."

"Aku sudah lelah hidup dalam pengharapan orang lain. Hidup untuk membahagiakan orang lain dan membuat diriku sendiri tidak bahagia."

"Aku pendosa karena mencintaimu,

Tapi aku bukan mencintaimu karena sebuah dosa...

Sesederhana itu Kibum.."

Dan Kibum tersenyum..

Pertama kalinya dalam lima tahun ini...

"I love you too... Kyuhyun... Sesederhana itu..." Ucap Kibum sambil menarik Kyuhyun kembali ke dekapannya.

"Sesederhana itu.."bisik Kyuhyun juga sembari tersenyum.

Dan esok.. Kibum akan tetap membisikkan kata cinta pada Kyuhyunnya.. mungkin di pagi hari, usai mereka bercinta.. Mungkin di siang hari.. ketika ia mereka bergandengan tangan sepanjang taman... atau di sore hari.. sembari Kibum menyelesaikan urusan kantornya.. Atau dimalam hari ketika mereka duduk berdua di oesawat yang membawa mereka ke LA...

Dan lusa.. Kibum akan tetap membisikkan kata cinta...

Mungkin sambil menatap kedua bola mata Kyuhyun dan menanyakan, "Maukah kau hidup bersamaku selamanya?"

Mereka hanya saling mencintai.

Sesederhana itu...


End file.
